


Protective Custody

by Mangagirl178913



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Great Depresion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, GID-Guys in distress, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Plot, Restraints, Slow Build, slow start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangagirl178913/pseuds/Mangagirl178913
Summary: In a modern day Great Depression Jason and his family are struggling to survive. Crime rates have’s sky rocketed, but the police are too busy with all the rioting and uproar to try and stop it. The bills are starting to pile up threatening to take their home away.Together Jason, Dick, Roy, and Barbara make a plan on robbing one of the Drake establishments in order to get the money they need. However, when they get there a complication occurs. In a spur of the moment decision the four kidnap Tim Drake the son of billionaire Jack Drake. But Jason may end up getting more than he bargained for.





	1. Living Establishments

**Author's Note:**

> So just as an aside about me I’m actually dyslexic, and I wrote this entire story using speech to text software and reading software. (Technology is awesome!)  
> Also most of the story is done (just needs editing) and will be updated regularly. 
> 
> It was very hard for me to write this story and I'm so proud that I was able to do it.

It was only supposed to be a temporary arrangement the four of them living together. It all started when Jason once again had been fired from his job.  With things the way they were, and with Jason’s past record it was hard to maintain a steady job. People found out sooner or later his background and they saw him as a liability. Jason still tried hard to make money wherever he could. He and is best friend Roy had been living together at the time. Roy didn’t mind at all sharing an apartment. He just like the company. However, that all changed when Roy had his accident. There were no longer any safety regulations or health concerns. Everyone was already pretty desperate for jobs and would take whatever they could get. Roy had been doing some dangerous factory work when his arm had gotten caught in the machine and was cut clean off a couple inches above the elbow.

The company had fired Roy after that and refused to give Roy any kind of compensation. With Roy out of work and Jason only able to do under the table work they risked being thrown out on the streets.

Jason’s brother Dick and his wife Barbara without even hesitating let them both move in with them. Even though they were struggling almost as much. Babs was only able to work part time shifts due to the fact that she was in a wheelchair.

It was the same problem Roy was having. Someone with a “disability” was to much of a risk. Even though Roy had a Masters degree in electrical engineering, and Barbara had the skills and knowledge of someone with a PhD. It was too much of a liability to take Babs on full-time.

Things were starting to catch up with them. Dick was the only person with a full-time job, so he was providing most of their household income.

 

Jason walked into their small two-bedroom house, Babs was sitting at the table muttering to herself while flipping through piles of bills while Roy was asleep on the couch.

“Hey Barbie” Jason grinned “How’s things?”

She didn’t look up just continued muttering. “Past due, past due, final notice, oh look we have one first notice” she said as Jason sat down beside her. “So how was work?”

Jason flipped few bills and the loose coins he had earned onto the table. “That’s it?” Barber exclaimed “I would’ve thought you would’ve made more than that.”

“Shhh” Jason said gesturing to Roy. Ever since losing his arm Roy just didn’t have the same energy he used too. “I’m lucky to have that” Jason started “the bastard tried to back out after I had done all the work. I ended up having to take out two of his goons before even being able to grab that amount.”

Babs quirked an eyebrow “take them out?” she questioned.  

“Just rough them up a bit Babs” he said smirking. “How bad is it?” he gestured to the mountain of papers piled on the table.”

“Bad” Babs stated bluntly “if we don’t find some way to make a little bit of money we risk losing the house.”

“What if we sell the car?” Jason asked.

“Jason you know we can’t sell the car. We live in the middle of nowhere, and Dick has a 30-minute drive to work every day and it’s not safe for him to walk in that part of the city. Especially with him being a police officer”.

Then she sighed bringing her voice down to a whisper “I’m also worried about Roy” that arm of his has not had proper medical attention. He really needs to be properly looked at.”

“And you need a proper wheelchair” Jason pointed out.

Her wheelchair was constantly breaking down and falling apart making it difficult for Babs to go anywhere.

“There is must-have and nice to have Jason, having a house and medical bills must have, fix wheelchair Nice to have.

“What we really need is a big score” Roy said sitting up from the couch and walking over to sit with them at the table. “If I could just get a stable job” he said “this is ridiculous I have a Masters degree for heaven sakes.”

“Or Me?” Babs said “all they are able to give me is a few shifts here and there. Too much of a risk” she snorted as she reached over and ruffled Roy’s hair. 

Then she continued looking through and sorting the bills, and Roy opened a newspaper out on the table then rested his chin on it casually reading.

Jason decided that it was about time to start dinner. In not too long Dick would be home.

“Unbelievable” Roy exclaimed.

“What?” Jason asked with only mild interest.

“Just that the entire economy goes up in flames and this guy” taking the paper and showing it to Jason “can afford a three-month trip to the Cayman Islands.”

Jason turned around to look at the paper. There was a small article about Drake industries with the picture of the owner Jack Drake himself. Apparently, this guy Drake owned multiple residents around the world not to mention several in Gotham. Could afford a private jet and apparently decided it was a good time to take a trip.

“So what?” Jason said bitterly.

“Oh come on Jay, this guy probably spends more on a haircut then we do in a month.”

“Apparently” Babs began “he’s been linked to all kinds of black-market and criminal activity. But no one’s been able to prove it” she said without even looking up from her papers.

“Wait!” Jason exclaimed somewhat angrily “are you telling me this guy” pointing at the newspaper “makes millions in a legal business and I can’t even make enough to pay rent by myself.”

Babs did look up “life’s a bitch isn’t it”.  

“I’m just amazed nobody is robbed any of these places yet” Roy casually said “I mean; he probably has money just laying around.”

It was at that moment they heard the telltale sound of the car pulling in the driveway signalling that Dick had arrived home. It was the only car they had. Roy and Jason had worked together to fix it so Dick didn’t have to walk an hour and ½ every day to work. They thought it was the least they could do after they had taken them in.

Dick walked in looking exhausted but still smiled happily.  

“Hi honey I’m home” Dick said brightly, to which Babs replied “welcome home darling” in a sarcastic tone “how was your day?”

“Five more people got laid off today” Dick said hanging his coat by the door.

Everyone looked up after hearing that. “I’m fine for right now” he said quickly raising his hands up in a surrendering motion. “but I honestly don’t know how they think they’re going to keep up with all the rioting and violent outbreaks if they keep letting people go. All they’re doing is increasing crime rates.”

He came over kissing Babs on the cheek and taking the seat beside her. He then rested his head on the back of the chair. “We can barely keep up as it is.”

“They wouldn’t fire you would they Dick?” Roy questioned.

“Honestly, I don’t know. There aren’t that many people who have seniority below me.”

Dick looked up looking around at the three of them. “Don’t worry will make it work. For now, I still have my job. that something.”

 

Tim was used to being left alone. Even as a kid his dad would go away and leave him for weeks on end. But it didn’t really bother him he actually preferred when his dad was gone. Less stress of doing something wrong and potentially angering his father. I mean yeah sometimes he got a little lonely, but it was nothing he couldn’t deal with.

He was sitting on the floor in front of the TV working on his studies. From the very beginning Tim’s dad had not permitted him to go to school like other kids. Instead he received private lessons.

Tim sighed deciding that anything that was not done could wait until tomorrow. He got up and walked towards the kitchen.

He looked through all the cupboards and in the fridge. Everything was fully stocked but nothing really appealed to him. He could order something but that just seemed like too much work. In the end he opted to just head toward his bedroom. He didn't really feel like dinner tonight. 


	2. Evection Notice, Desperation, and the Makings of a Plan

“Well I’ll tell you one thing” Dick said rubbing his stomach “it was worth you moving in just for your cooking Jay. I don’t even know how you do it.”

“Good, then you can wash the dishes since you enjoyed it so much” he said smirking.

The meal had been great with everyone smiling and laughing, at least until a knock sounded at the door. They all looked at each other frowning in confusion. “I’ll get it” Roy said getting up from the table and walking to the door. Roy had barely opened the door when an envelope was placed in his hands by a man in a well-worn suit. At one point the suit could have been high quality but now it showed signs of wear.

“What’s this?” Roy asked as he turned the envelope over in his hand.

“Eviction notice” he said in a deadpan voice.

At that everyone left the table to join Roy at the door.

Roy’s eyes instantly shot up to look at the man “What do you mean eviction notice?”

“Please” Dick began “there has to be some kind of mistake?”

“No mistakes Sir. I’m afraid you just owe too much money. You have a nice day now.” As he began to walk away Jason shouted.

 “You enjoy taking people’s houses away” Jason said angrily.

“I’m simply delivering the message” the man said.

“You can’t take the house” Dick said reasonably “this is our home and we don’t have anywhere else to go.”

“Well, I don’t see how that’s my problem.”

That response made Jason take a lunge at the man. Luckily Dick and Roy were able to hold him back before he could do anything.

“Jason” Babb said reasonably “calm down you’re not helping.”

“Look I have a family too. If I don’t deliver I could lose my job. Things are hard all around I’m sorry”” he said “look you have until the end of the week to produce the money.” At that he left.

 

It took a moment with all of them staring out before Dick gently closed the door.

Jason felt his insides drop. There were going to take the house away.  

“That’s it” Dick said “We’re going to have to sell the car.”

“Dick” Babs began “you need that car to get to work. You’re already exhausted as it is and adding a three-hour walk every day is not going to help.

“Having a house is more important than having a car.”

“It’s not safe for you to walk through that part of town” Babs snapped.

“It is also not safe for you to live on the streets. Or any of us for that matter.”

“Okay let’s not panic” Roy stated “all we need is a plan.”

At that point Jason had heard enough. He made one big punch at the wall. Unfortunately, that left a big hole where his fist had made contact.

“A plan. Roy they are taking the house in a week. This whole thing is just so messed up” Jason spat bitterly “this house is already falling apart.”

Looking down and noticing the newspaper still on the table “I mean how was it fair that we work our butts off, and this guy has multiple houses all bigger and nicer than ours and all he does is sit on his ass.

No one had anything to say to that. So the room just went quiet.

Into the silence an idea dawned on Jason.

“Dick what do you know about any of the Drake establishments?” Jason questioned.

Dick blinked in confusion “well not a lot I mean I drive past one of his residence on my way to work but that’s it.”

Jason took a moment to consider that.

“Why do you want to know Jay?” Dick asked.

He turned and faced them “what is it you said earlier Roy ‘that you couldn’t believe no one had robbed the place yet?’”

“I can stop you right there Jason” Dick began reasonably “you’re not Robbing the place. It’s crazy.”

“What I need is a plan. Right now this guy is on vacation leaving the house completely empty.  And I wouldn’t be doing this alone.”

“Really?” Dick questioned “Then tell me something Jason how exactly do you plan on pulling off something like this?”

“Simple, what I need is one person who knows all about electrical engineering who could get us into the house without tripping the alarm. Another person who knows how to hack into police systems to make sure no one’s called the police on us and to act as a lookout, and two people to do the heavy lifting.”

Jason took a moment to let that all sink in then gave a very wide grin. “Now I’m one guy where could I find three more people with those specific set of skills.”

“You know” Babs began “this could work I mean it’s like you said the police are currently too busy with everything going on. And they probably hate this guy just as much as we do. As long as we didn’t get caught in the act. After we’ve taken everything no one would bother looking for us and nobody would care.”

“That’s right” Roy began “and it’s not like we’re depriving this guy, and destroying his livelihood. We wouldn’t even be putting a scratch on his account.”

Dick looked like he was giving it a great deal of thought.

“Come on Dick” Jason said “this will work.”

Dick took a long moment and then nodded “Okay let’s do this.”


	3. The Job and a Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and Kudos. I hope you like this new chapter just as much.

It was dark out by the time Tim decided to come in. He had spent the day in his backyard taking pictures of different plants and insects he found.

Photography had always been a love of his. The ability to capture a beautiful moment and then preserve it just amazed him.

He didn’t bother turning on any lights as he came in. Tim just collapsed on the couch and started flipping through the photos he had taken with his camera. He smiled at himself he had taken some very good shots today. He would have to print some of them out and put them on his wall. That’s where all the best photos go.

Placing his camera on the coffee table and grabbing the remote he began flipping through channels. With nothing on that really captured his interest he popped in a movie instead. About halfway through the movie he felt his eyes getting heavy in himself slowly start to nod off.

 

 

 

“Well there it is” Dick said. They were parked just outside the house surveying the street. It was a pretty quiet street even if it was the middle of the night. The houses were close enough together that you could see your neighbours, but far enough away to give a decent amount of privacy. Meaning it was not likely anyone would notice the car parked in the Drake driveway.

The house itself was only moderately large with a garage attached to the side. It was by no means a mansion but compared to what they were living in it could be compared to a palace.

Dick was driving the car with Jason in the passenger seat. Roy and Babs were in the back.  Babs with her ancient -looking laptop was typing away on the keyboard making sure there were no security cameras watching them on the street.

“Okay were good” she stated.  

Dick began backing the car up into the driveway and pulling up right beside the house in shutting off the car. All three of them put on an earpiece that connected to Babs computer to stay in communication.

“Alright I’m currently listening to the police scanners so if anything should happen we have about a seven-minute window before the police show up. Is everyone ready?” She asked looking around at them. All three nodded.

“Alright then let’s do this” Roy said.  

The three of them exited the car heading to the front door.

“Okay” Roy began “once we get the door open we have about 30 seconds before the alarm is triggered, so we need to do this fast. Once we’re in I’ll shut down the alarm… I may need a second hand at some point because well you know one arm. Once that’s done we’re free to move about the house.”

Jason took out his lock picking kit and began poking at the lock on the door. With a click the door opened and all three rushed inside the house gently closing the door behind them. Roy immediately got to work on the keypad panel for the alarm.

After a couple seconds Roy gave a slightly amused scoff.  “The idiot didn’t even set the alarm before he left.”

“Are you serious” Dick said in mild surprise.

“Yep, but just to make sure I’m disabling any signal the alarm system might be broadcasting.”

Babs then chimed in on the earpiece “I’ve also disabled any Wi-Fi or cell service coming from the house.”

“And were in” Roy said closing up the panel.

“Time to get to work” Jason said and the three started exploring the house. It didn’t take them very long to start finding things of value. The first room they entered looked to be some kind of parlor. It was a very clean and well lavished room with several elegant chairs and even a small bar in one of the corners with several expensive drinks on display.

Roy whistled looking around the room. Some of those drinks probably cost more than their entire house does.

After surveying the entire room and taking anything they thought they could sell they moved on to the next. As they continued throughout the house they passed through the kitchen into what looked like a living room.

They immediately began scavenging the room going through drawers and cabinets. There were a few pieces of technology lying about the room that Jason thought would make them a few dollars.

Dick walked over to the couch. There was a TV that had been left on, but on no channel. Only showing a blank screen. And it was there Dick froze staring down at the couch.

 

“What is it Dickie?” Jason questioned. Dick didn’t answer just continued to stare down. “Dick?”

Confused Roy and Jason walked over to see what the problem was. They both stood at the back of the couch and looked. Jason felt his heart stop for a brief moment. There was a kid sleeping peacefully on the couch.

The three just stood there not sure what to do. Until Babs spoke up through the earpiece “what’s the problem?” that snapped them all back.

Quietly they all backed up into the kitchen quietly closing the door behind them.

“There is a kid here” Dick choked sounding panicked

“What?” Babs questioned.

“What the hell is a kid doing here” Jason asked “this place is supposed to be empty.”

Through the earpiece they could hear Babs typing away “Timothy Drake” she verified “apparently he’s Jack Drake’s son. But it’s strange there’s not a whole lot on him”

…

“That’s it” Dick exclaimed “we need to get out right now.”

“We can’t leave” Jason broke in “if we don’t get the money we lose the house”.  

Dick still in a bit of a frenzy compromised “okay, let’s take what we can grab and get out of here. We don’t want to wake this kid up and traumatize him for life.”

“Traumatized for life” Jason said very calmly “when we were his age we shared a closet as a bedroom. And had to work every day just to feed ourselves. Not to mention we had to watch her backs for perps who would try to bend us over the nearest crate.”

“Man, he must be a heavy sleeper” Roy Joked with a bit of a laugh “It’s such a good thing we’re not here to kidnap him or anything it be so easy right now.”

Jason blinked and stared at him for a long moment.

“What?” Roy questioned. Then he took a moment to think about what he had just said then his eyes widened and stared back.  

Dick was too distracted to catch the significance of that conversation.

“You know” Roy began “we could make a lot of money here.”

“Right” Jason said very slowly thinking it through “and it’s like you said it be very easy to get away with it. I mean it’s not like we’d be asking for a whole lot. Just enough to pay off all our bills and live happily for a while.

“And the police wouldn’t care as long as at the end of the day he was returned safely” Roy added “I mean it’s not like were going to hurt the kid or anything”.  

“What the hell are you two talking about?” Dick remarked.

“He’s a pretty cute kid, Dick” Roy began.

“and what do you think his daddy would pay to get him back” Jason added.

“No!” Dick stated “There is a big difference between stealing a few things in kidnapping a child”. 

“Dick aren’t you so tired?  You pretty much work seven days a week and isn’t it stressful knowing you could get fired at any time and then we’d all be forced out onto the streets. If we do this right it means, we have some insurance. We can get enough money to pay off the bills and have something to fall back on in case things don’t get better or get worse… And He’s not a child. He is at least in his teens.”

“We’re still talking about kidnapping, Jason” Dick said but sounding less panicked now.

“Think of it as protective custody. This kid is way safer with us then he is by himself I mean look how easily we got in. Imagine if somebody with less honourable intentions had broken in what do you think would’ve happened.”

“It’s not like we’re going to hurt him” Roy helpfully added. 

Dick didn’t say anything so Jason continued “look we’re not going to do this unless everybody agrees. If anybody has any hesitations, we walk out right now. But there’s an opportunity here and I think we should take it. What do you say Dick?”

Dick stood there for a long moment and finally nodded “Okay” he said quietly.

“Babs?” Jason asked in the earpiece.

“Do it.”

Jason nodded “Okay, Roy give me your bandanna and then go look in the garage for some rope and duct tape.”

Roy did as he was told giving Jason the bandanna and heading off to look for the items he asked for. Meanwhile Dick and Jason headed back into the living room. Tim was still sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of what was about to happen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN-DUN-DUUUUN!!! Oh No, What's going to happen next?  
> I guess you'll have to wait to find out. XP


	4. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! In case it wasn’t obvious by the chapter title, or the way the last chapter left off, or the story tags… or the Summery of this story, Tim is about to be Kidnapped here. So, if that makes you uncomfortable then maybe you should skip this chapter… I mean nothing dark happens, but just to be on the safe side I thought I should let you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update earlier, but I only have internet sometimes and its not very reliable. (I live in the middle of no where) But here it is! Hope you like it.

While Jason waited for Roy to return he silently walked over to the other side of the couch. He took out the bandanna he had been given and bawled it up in his fist. Very gently with his other hand he grabbed both of the kid’s slender wrists and held them above his head. Holding them together tight yet firmly. “Five more minutes” Tim mumbled sleepily “then I’ll get up.”  
Both Jason and Dick paused and almost pulled away at that. They both waited a few seconds till they heard the soft sound of snoring before continuing their work.  
Roy came back with a roll of duct tape and a bundle of rope. He handed it off to Dick, and Jason gave him a nod “go search the rest of the house see if there’s anything else of value we want to take with us.”  
He then looked at Dick “are you ready to do this?” He questioned.  
“Yes, just tell me when you’re ready”.  
“Once I put this bandanna in his mouth you cover it with duct tape. Got it?”  
Dick only nodded.  
Jason very carefully put two of his fingers in the boy’s mouth to part his lips. He then very carefully began stuffing the bandanna into Tim’s mouth trying very hard not to wake him.  
Tim began to wake up to unfamiliar hands holding his wrists above his head and something being stuffed in his mouth. When he opened his eyes he was met with two deep blue eyes staring down at him. For a moment they both stared at each other. Then his eyes widen with fear and he began to thrash around on the couch trying to shake the man holding him down off. As soon as Jason realized the kid was awake he tightened his grip and clamped a hand over the boy’s mouth. Dick realizing the situation sat on top of the boy in an attempt to hold him down. “Hurry up and keep this kid quiet before someone hears him from outside!" Jason commanded. Dick ripped off a large piece of duct tape. When Jay removed his hand for a split second the tape was pressed over Tim’s mouth pressing it down firmly over Tim’s lips.  
Tim tried to scream but only barely muffled whispers escaped. “MMMPH!! MMMPH!!!”  
“Good” Jason breathed “that should keep him quiet for now while we tie him up."  
Tim was then flipped over onto his stomach and his arms were tied behind his back. Jason grabbed both of the kid’s small wrists and held them tightly behind his back. Meanwhile Dick wasted no time in wrapping the rope horizontally and vertically making an effective pair of rope cuffs.  
Once they were both satisfied he couldn’t slip out of them Jason turned to Dick “I’ll take it from here you go assist Roy”.  
Dick nodded and headed in the direction where he thought Roy might be.  
Jason then continued to tie up the boy’s legs. First around the ankles, then just below the knees, and then his thighs. He wanted to make extra sure this kid was not going to run away on them. To farther restrict his movements, Jason tied his biceps to his chest. Then several long pieces of duct tape were added over the boy’s mouth to make sure that his screams could not be heard, and also so he couldn’t get the gag off his mouth at all.  
Once he was done he took a step back to admire his work.  
“If it makes you feel any better you look really cute like that” he said smirking down at his captive.  
“One last thing” he said ripping off one last piece of tape and smoothing it out over the younger man’s eyes, “Can’t have you seeing where we’re going now can we?”  
Then he picked him up and over his shoulder and made his way back to the car.  
"Hmmmph!! Hmmph!! Mmmph!!!" Tim tried to scream, but even to his own ears they were quiet.  
When Jason walked by the car he gave Babs a seductive wink as he walked by. She just rolled her eyes, but popped the trunk for him.  
Fear gripped Tim when he was drop into what he assumed was the trunk of a car.  
“Now you just stay right their Little bird and be good” His hair was then playfully ruffled just before he heard the sound of the trunk click shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! This is the shortest chapter I've written, the rest are longer than this.  
> I'll try to add an other chapter before next weekend. If my internet lets me that is :P


	5. Loot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay, Roy, and Dick collect some stuff, and they bring Tim back to there place. That's it.

As Jason walked back into the house he noticed the camera sitting on the coffee table and decided to add it to his bag of loot. It could probably sell for something and it might come in handy later if they need to provide proof of life.  
He found Roy and Dick in what looked like to be some kind of office. Roy was fiddling with the dials on what looked like a huge safe.  
“Let’s hurry up and get out of here. I don’t want to be hanging around this place to much longer.”  
“One minute” Roy replied “I’ve almost got it open…”  
And just like that the door to the safe clicked open revealing stacks of bills all neatly piled.  
Roy gave a triumphant noise as they all began grabbing whatever they could into their bags.  
Doing a final survey of the house they past by what they assumed was the kid’s room. It was a decent sized room complete with a queen size bed, a large closet, and a desk in the corner with a laptop on it. Roy immediately went and scooped up the laptop putting it in his bag. It wasn’t the laptop that interested Jason it was all the pictures strewn all over the walls.  
Jason whistled “wow looks like our boy here has an interest in photography.”  
“Yeah” Dick added “but isn’t it kind of weird that out of all these pictures there’s no people in them.”  
Jason took a moment to analyse all the pictures. Sure enough there weren’t any people in them. He merely shrugged “Maybe he’s just not into that type of photography.”  
They made there way out of the house and back to the car where Barbara was waiting for them.  
“Any Problems?” Jason asked as they hopped in and Dick Started the Car.  
“Nope” She Said, popping the P at the end. “Been Pretty quiet. No 9-1-1 call, no alarms, nothing.”  
“And the Kid?”  
“Once I gave him a talking to he calmed down.”  
Roy turned to look at her and Jason raised an eyebrow.  
Babs shrugged “I merely suggested that it would be in his best interest too cooperate with us and in exchange we won’t harvest his organs and sell them on the black market.”  
They all burst out laughing. “You didn’t.” Dick said.  
“Your right, I didn’t. I really didn’t want this poor kid to pee his pants in our car” Babs said as the car pulled out of the driveway and drove away into the night.

Tim wasn’t sure how long he had been in the Trunk when he felt the car stop and then turn off. He could hear the sound of doors opening only a few seconds before the trunk was unlocked and opened. Strong hands grabbed him and lifted him out of the trunk and on to a strong shoulder.  
“Well it’s late and I got work tomorrow” Tim heard someone say as he was carried into a house. “you guys good to handle things?”  
“Don’t worry Dickie were not doing much tonight. Go to bed me and Roy got this.” The man holding Tim said.  
“In that case I think I’m going to go to sleep as well” the voice sounded feminine.  
Tim then felt himself being placed on a mattress lying on the floor, and someone started to gently peel the duct tape away from his eyes. Even though it was being peeled off very gently, it was still a very painful process as the tape was stuck on his eye lids.  
When he opened his eyes he was met with two men looking down at him. One was a red head of medium height, green eyes, and a friendly but mischievous face covered in freckles. He realized with a start he was missing one of his arms right above where the elbow should’ve been. The second was a taller man with tumbling black hair, Blue eyes, and a pronounced smirk. Tim thought that he was almost too pretty, with a body like an underwear model.  
Looking around it seemed like he was in some kind of bedroom. The room was small but well-organized. There wasn’t a lot in the room. A small closet that was missing the door, one chair that sat beside a boarded up window, a small bookshelf with several worn-out books, and the mattress Tim was currently lying on.  
“Hey kiddo, don’t worry, as long as you do what you’re told you'll be kept in good condition while you're here.” The redheaded man said.  
"Mmph?"  
“Don't worry your pretty little head off, kid.” The darker man said patting his cheek “We'll take good care of you. Which reminds me you’re looking so damn cute like that we’d better take some pictures.” He then reached into a bag pulling out what Tim recognized as his own camera. If it wasn’t for the position Tim currently was in he’d be furious that someone was touching his camera. But as it stands he was too scared to show any kind of anger.  
“Don't move or assert your eyes differently, keep yourself just the way you are. It won't take too long.”  
After they had snapped a couple photos of Tim, the two men left leaving him alone in the bedroom.

“Can we keep him Jaybird please, please, please” Roy said in mock enthusiasm as they made their way back to the living room.  
“Now Roy you know how this is going to be you’re only going to play with him for the first week and then I’ll end up cleaning up after the both of you.” Jason said in an equally mocking tone sitting down on the couch.  
“Oh but Jay I promise I’ll take good care of him. I’ll love him and feed him and he can even sleep in my room.”  
“Roy” Jason started “you don’t have a bedroom.”  
“Oh… well the never mind then.” Roy said still grinning. “But seriously you cool to keep him in your room?”  
Jason shrugged. “I’ve got this. Get some sleep Roy will deal with this tomorrow.” And with that Jason made his way back to his bedroom. There he found Tim fast asleep on the mattress and Jason couldn’t help but grin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tim... He's going to be fine. After this chapter the story (for the most part) has a more lighter tone.  
> Update coming soon!


	6. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason does some house work and Tim meets everyone.

When Jason woke up the next morning he found his young prisoner still asleep on the mattress beside him. Upon closer inspection Jason realized that the kid looked older than Jason had originally thought. Still younger than himself, but he was no child. He gave a thoughtful hum than quietly made his way out of his bed room shutting the door behind him.

In the living room he found both Roy and Babs sitting at the table. Roy looking like he was still asleep and Babs sorting through a bag of loot. Dick had already left for work an hour ago and wouldn’t be back until later.

“Morning Jason” Babs said quietly. “Morning Jaybird” Roy yawned.

“Morning” Jason replied.

“Any problems?”

“You mean the kid? “Jason asked “not really. I think all that excitement yesterday tired him out.”

“Good. Then you don’t mind holding down the fort today?” Babs asked “me and Roy are going into town to pay off any major bills and then stop in at a clinic.”

Roy made a pout “I don’t need no clinic.”

“In any case” Babs continued as if Roy hadn’t spoken “will all sit down tonight and make a plan for the next few weeks. The situation needs to be handled very delicately.”

Jason helped Babs and Roy sort things into piles. Money in one pile, electronics in another, and valuables in the last. The money in the valuables Babs took and put them into her purse. The electronics were put into a bin and then thrown into a closet somewhere to deal with on a later date.

After they left Jason thought it was about time to give the kid a proper introduction. Walking back into his bedroom with a water bottle in hand Jason found Tim right where he left him only he was no longer a sleep.

 

Tim looked up to see the dark haired man staring down at him.

“Well good morning Princess” the man said kneeling down and helping Tim into a sitting position.

“So here’s how this is going to work” his captor began “I’m going to take the gag off your mouth. If you scream it goes right back on. We live in the middle of nowhere so no one would hear you anyway. All you would be doing is tiring yourself out and annoying me. And believe me it’s in your best interest to stay in my good graces. Understand?”

Not really knowing what else to do Tim just nodded.

“Ok.” he said and then began pulling the duct tape off. Once all the tape was gone Tim spat out the bandanna.

“Feel better?” the man asked.

“I would feel a lot better if I was at home” Tim said although his voice came out scratchy from disuse and lack of water.

The man only smiled “No can do kiddo. You’re going to be staying with us for a little bit.”

Tim glared at the man but didn’t say anything.

“I understand if that makes you a bit upset, but you don’t actually have a say in the matter so if I were you I try and make the best of it. Thirsty?” The man asked lifting up a water bottle.

Tim would’ve loved to spit back a scathing remark but at that moment his thirst one out over his anger, and the man was also right. At that moment there is nothing he can do and angering his captor could make his position much worse.

He answered with a curt “yes” and the water bottle was pressed to his lips. Tim was so thirsty he downed the whole water bottle. It felt good to have his thirst quenched. However, it brought to light another problem Tim was having.

Blushing slightly Tim said somewhat shyly “I have to use the bathroom”.

“Oh…Alright. Just give me a minute this may be somewhat awkward for both of us.”

 

After what was indeed an awkward bathroom use Tim found himself tied to a kitchen chair sitting at a dining room table. His wrists had been re-tied in front of him and rope tied across his chest to secure him to the chair.

“Breakfast?” The man said putting a plate of eggs and toast in front of Tim and sitting down at the table.

“Sure” Tim hesitantly said. “It’s not poisoned as it?”

“Now what would be the point in that?  We go through all this trouble of kidnapping you just to poison you and waste perfectly good eggs.” The man said amused.

“We?” Tim questioned “as in you and the redheaded man?”

“Partly, you’ll meet everybody later. The red head was Roy, and I’m Jason. Its Tim, Right?”

He nodded and began eating his breakfast.

 

The rest of the morning was pretty uneventful, for Tim at least. Tim had stayed tied to the chair while Jason washed dishes and then continued on to do laundry. There was no washer or dryer. All the washing was done in the kitchen sink by hand. Then sent out onto a close line through a small kitchen window.

“Do you want help?” Tim asked.  

Jason turned and gave him a devilish smile with a few clothespins in his mouth. “No.”

“How come?”

“Because I’m doubting your sincerity.”

“What do you mean?” Tim asked puzzled.

“Meaning I’m questioning your motives for wanting out of that chair. It’s a lot easier for me to keep you in that chair then risk you making a run for it.”

 “I was just asking because it looked like you could use some help and I’m just sitting here… And my left side has gone numb. Besides, do you really think I stand a chance against you?”

That got a chuckle out of Jason “Kid, you wouldn’t even make it out of the kitchen, but that’s not the point. It’s just easier to not always have to keep one eye on you.”

Tim gave a sigh of defeat.

“Don’t worry Roy and Babs will be home any minute now. I’ll let you up then.”

 

Sure enough it wasn’t too long before two people came in through the front door. The first was a beautiful redheaded woman with glasses who was being pushed in a wheelchair.  The man pushing her he recognized as the redheaded man he’d met the night before.  

“We get to keep the house!” the redheaded man exclaimed as he came in through the door. “For now anyway.” Then he looked over at Tim “Hey cutie, nice to see you up.”

 “Tim you remember Roy” Jason said gesturing over to the red head. “but I don’t believe you’ve met my sister-in-law Barbara.”

“Hello Tim.” She greeted him pleasantly and then turn to Jason “any trouble?”

Jason just grinned and stood behind Tim’s chair. “Tim’s been a perfect little captive. Right Timmy?” He said as he rested both his hands on Tim’s shoulders. Tim felt his face go red at those actions.

But apparently she mistook his mortification for terrified because the next thing she said was “Jason you’re scaring him.” And patted Tim on the knee “It’s okay sweetheart. Look I know this is scary and all but as long as everybody cooperates nobody’s going to hurt you okay.”  

“Babs he’s not a child” Roy said from behind her. “How old are you anyway Tim?”

It took him a moment to realize he’d been asked a question then stammered out a “Seven-teen”.

Roy laughed “No you’re not”.

“Really?” Jason questioned from behind him.

“Timothy Jackson Drake” Babs chimed in “Born July 19. Seven-teen years old”

“Seven – teen” Jason stated with a bit of surprise.

“Why is that so hard to believe?”

“Your size might have something to do with that Tim. Your hell ‘a small.”

Tim scowled “not that small” He muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my readers <3 Thank you for liking my story, and all the kudos and wonderful comments <3 ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)


	7. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Babs have a moment. Dick gets home. They all have a talk.  
> (I'm not really good at summaries)

“- so then this nurse brings out this huge needle it was like as long as my hand and stabs it right into my arm.” Roy was sharing his very enthusiastic story of what allegedly went down at the walk-in clinic they had stopped at earlier. Apparently Roy had been subjected to all kinds of heinous abuse and mistreatment. It was very traumatic for him.

“And then she left it in there! She moved it around and didn’t pull it out for like a solid minute!”

“Are hospitals really that bad?” Tim asked. Tim had been untied from the chair and was now sitting on the floor in the living room with Roy, Jason was on the couch reading a book, and Babs sitting at the kitchen table working on an ancient looking laptop.

“YES!” Roy said. “I think she left a scar. Want to see?”

“Big baby” Jason muttered “ignore him Tim. He just wants some attention.”

“Roy was very brave” Babs said from her spot in the kitchen.

“That’s right” Roy said sounding very pleased with himself “I only cried twice and after it was all done Babs kissed it better.”

Tim cupped his hands over his mouth to stifle the giggle that escaped. “I’ve never been to a hospital.”

“Really? So did your mommy kiss your boo-boos better Timmy?”

That brought Tim’s giggles to a halt. “no not really. I never knew her.”

“Oh” Roy said looking awkward “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay. Really. She died giving birth.” Tim shrugged.

For a moment the room fell into silence before Roy yawned and gave a stretch “well I think I’m going to take a quick snooze.” He ruffled Tim’s hair as he got up and headed down the hall to Jason’s room.

“Unfortunately I need to take a shower” Jason said to Tim.

“Okay?” Tim said confused.

“That means you have to go back in the chair.”

 “Oh” he said looking disheartened “Okay.”

Jason led Tim back to the table. “Don’t worry I’ll be quick and besides Babs will keep you company.”

So once again he found himself tied to a chair. Only this time a little more securely than before. In addition to the previous knots Jason had also tied Tim’s ankles to the legs of the chair and added another rope across his waist. Tim assumed it was because Jason thought he might try and escape with only Barbara there to watch him.

Babs was typing away on the computer when she suddenly spoke up. “I didn’t know my mom either”.

“What?”

“My mom” she began “She left when I was two. Broke my dad’s heart.”

“…I’m sorry” Tim said after a moment.

She shrugged. “It would’ve been nice to know them, but I think all things considered we turned out okay.” She said giving Tim a warm smile. Tim couldn’t help but smile back.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure”

Tim didn’t really want to ask this, but he needed to know.

“…at the end of this are you going to kill me?”

She blinked.

“I mean” Tim continued looking down at his hands. “I’ve seen all your faces and I know all your names now. Aren’t you worried I’m going to report you to the police?”

It had been in the back of Tim’s mind since this morning. He wasn’t sure bringing it up was a good idea, but he had to know. He couldn’t live with the constant fear of the unknown.

She laughed. “Tim even if you did go to the police the only thing they would do would be to say they’re sorry that happened to you but considering your safe there’s not much they can do. The only concern we have is if we get caught between now and then. Once your dad pays us you’ll go back home and it will be like nothing happened. Trust me, everything will be fine, and we’re not worried about the police at all. They have way more important things to do than deal with a kid that’s clearly safe.”

Tim wasn’t so convinced, but it at least resolved some of his worries.

 

Dick was exhausted. He hadn’t gotten much sleep after their late-night excursion and It had been another long day.

He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes when he walked through the door. As he came in he brightened at seeing Babs sitting at the table. She always made his whole day better.

“Hi gorgeous” Dick said “I’m home.”

She looked up from her laptop and smiled “Welcome home Dick. Tim this is my husband.”

Dick looked over to see the boy sitting beside her at the table. “Nice to meet you Tim.”

“You… Your police officer” Tim stammered out.

“No, he just wears the uniform because he thinks his ass looks good in it.”

Dick turned to see Jason standing behind him rubbing a towel through his hair.

“Well he’s not wrong” Babs said. “How was your day?”

“Oh you know, the same.”

 

“You’re a police officer” Tim said once again in disbelief.

“Yes? Why?”

“Aren’t police officers supposed to- I don’t know, uphold the law!” Tim stated.

Dick scratched the back of his head feeling embarrassed. “Yeah, sorry about that but it was the only way.”

“Consider this special circumstances Timmy. Now don’t start trying to guilt trip Dick because it’s not going to work.”

“In any case now that were all home I think it’s time the five of us had a talk. We need to make a plan and make sure everybody understands the rules.” That last part Babs gave a quick glance over to Tim.

 

So, after a grumpy Roy was woken up Tim found himself sitting at the table surrounded by his abductors. Tim squirmed in the chair. Having all four sets of eyes on him made him feel uncomfortable. Sort of like a little bird that had been caught by four cats.

“So, Tim” Babs began “here’s how this is going to work we are going to contact your dad. We have a set amount of money were demanding and considering how much money you are actually worth believe me the price is very reasonable and in no way is going to hurt your family’s business.”

“Yeah, and if your dad asks to speak with you, you need to make it sound like we’ve been doing all kinds of horrible things. That way we won’t really have to do horrible things to you.” Roy teased giving Tim a wink.  

“Oh Okay” Tim stammered out. Not 100% convinced he wasn’t teasing.

“So all you need to do is just give us a way to contact him, so we can get you home as fast as we can. Until then you’re going to stay here, okay?”

Tim nodded.

“Until we do the exchange someone will always need to be around to keep an eye on Tim” she said turning and addressing the other three.

“Tim, the rules are very simple” Jason began “don’t leave the house, meaning don’t try and leave, and do what we tell you. If you behave the same as you did today, we really shouldn’t have a problem.”

“Good, now that that’s all cleared up what is the best way to get in contact with your dad?” Dick asked.

Nervously Tim started “Umm… well you see he left to do some business in the Cayman Islands and he won’t be back for at least three months-”

“We know that already.” Jason interrupted “That’s actually why we broke in to your house in the first place. What we need from you is a phone number or an email address.”

Tim continued to fidget some more “… I don’t have a way to contact him.”

Dick reached over and give his arm and encouraging squeeze “it’s going to be okay Tim. Just give us whatever you got will make it work.”

“But I really don’t. I don’t even know if in fact he is going to the Cayman Islands.”

“Come on you must have something? What would you do if there was an emergency?” Jason questioned.

“Call the police” Tim stated. That got a snort from Roy.

“I have is information for when he gets back, but he didn’t want me contacting him while he was away, so didn’t give me any information.”

In disbelief Roy asked “Your dad didn’t want you contacting him? Is that normal?”

Tim shrugged. “He’s been doing it since I was a little kid. He just likes his privacy that’s all.”

Babs gave a thoughtful hum “alright, Tim give me the information you have. We’ll work with that for now. This does complicate matters a little bit. Looks like you’re going to be staying with us a little longer then we thought.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was alright and answered any questions you had.  
> ٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و Till Next time <3


	8. Living Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Jason have a mishap. Then some fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry this is a bit late, but here it is. 
> 
> Thank you for the comments. It makes me happy to know you like my work(●♡∀♡))ヾ☆*。

That Night Tim found himself once again tied up in Jason’s bed. This time however just his wrists were tied together with a long strand of rope attaching him to the headboard. It was the middle of the night and Tim had woken to pressure building in his bladder. He kept telling himself not to think about it, but his mind kept wandering to the bathroom. ‘You’re fine, you’re fine, it can wait until morning.’ He kept telling himself. The sun would be up soon and then Jason would be awake to let him out. Eventually he

just could not take it anymore. He reached up with his hand still tied and fumbled at the not holding him to the headboard. Just as Tim sat up and was about to slide off the bed and arm reached across his chest and slammed him back down onto the bed. Within seconds Jason was straddling his hips pinning him down.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jason demanded. He didn’t sound angry just a little frustrated.

And unfortunately for both of them that was about the time Tim’s bladder gave out.

“I’m sorry” Tim whimpered.

“I told you not to try and leave now I’m going to have to…” Jason then shot off of Tim. “…Oh” he said standing beside the bed. And that’s when Tim started to cry. He wasn’t sobbing but silent tears did roll down his face. “Why didn’t you wake me up?” An exasperated Jason said.

“I’m sorry” Tim said again.

Jason sighed “Okay. It’s okay.” He walked back over to the bed and made to reach over and comfort Tim. But as Jason reached over Tim flinched covering his head with his arm. That gave Jason pause. “Tim” Jason tried “Tim look at me.” Tim hesitantly lifted his eyes to meet Jason’s. “It’s really okay, I’m not mad and I’m not going to hurt you alright. What do you say we head to the bathroom and get you cleaned up?”

Tim gave a small nod.

Jason then removed the rope from around Tim’s wrists. Then he gently took Tim’s hand and led him to the bathroom.

Once there Jason handed Tim a pile of clean towels. “You go ahead and take a shower. I’m going to see if I can find any clean clothes that would fit you.”

Shyly Tim stammered out an “okay”.

Jason nodded. “Take as long as you need, but just as a warning the hot water tank is broken and only lasts about 15 minutes.”

“I’m sorry” Tim said once again. 

Jason just waved him off. “Don’t even worry about it. Believe it or not this is not the first time someone peed on me.”

“Really?”

As an answer Jason just gave him a wink. “Get cleaned up Tim” and then he left closing the door behind him.

 

Jason stood outside the door for a long moment thinking about what it just happened. Something about it didn’t quite sit right with him. However, the thought was lost by a voice in the hallway.

“Everything all right?” Roy was standing next to him rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Yeah. Just a bit of a mishap that’s all”.

 

Tim walked out of the bathroom wearing a set of clean clothes that Jason had brought him. It was nothing special just a T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.  As Tim looked out the window he realized that he had been in the bathroom long enough that the sun had started to rise.

Looking around the house he found Jason and Roy in the kitchen putting Jason’s sheets out onto the clothes line. “Morning baby doll” Roy greeted Tim with a warm smile.  “Sleep okay?”

“Alright” Tim shrugged. “I’m sorry” Tim said once again addressing Jason feeling embarrassed. “Tim if you say sorry it one more time! I swear you’re making me feel guilty.”

“I’m sorr-” Tim began but at the look Jason was giving him he cut himself off. Instead he decided on “Thank you for the clean clothes.”

“You can thank Roy for the shirt, but the pants are Babs.”

“Thank you” Tim said addressing Roy. “Babs doesn’t mind?”

“Don’t know. I’ll have to ask her when she gets up.” At Tim’s look Jason quickly added “don’t worry Tim it’s all good. You needed pants and Babs’ were the only ones that I thought would fit you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Tim what did I just say about the sorry thing.”

Tim shuffled awkwardly where he was standing. “Do you need some help?”

“Nope. Were done here, but thank you for asking.”

“Man you must be the politest spoiled rich kid out there” Roy commented.

Tim blushed not really sure how to take that. Luckily they were interrupted by Dick walking into the living room area.

“Well you three are up early” Dick said doing up the buttons of his uniform. “Everything okay?”

“We’re fine Dick. Just thought we get an early start that’s all.”

Dick nodded, and then turned and took one look at Tim. He frowned. At first Tim thought it was because he was wearing Roy and Babs clothes. But then Tim gasped as Dick threw his arms around him.

“What!?” Tim made a startled Noise of surprise.

“I don’t know. You just looked like you needed a hug.”

Tim Just stood there awkwardly not really sure what to do. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone had hugged him. Hesitantly Tim wrapped his arms around Dick and slowly rested his head on Dick shoulder. It felt warm… Good even. Finally, Dick Gently let him go.

Dick coughed “Sorry about that”.

“That’s ok.” Tim replied “it’s been a really long time since anyone’s hugged me. You just took me by surprise that’s all.”

Dick Frowned, but before he could respond he was side tracked by Jason.

“Well now you’re in trouble. Once Dick starts hugging you he’ll never stop. You need to watch your back because he’ll get you when you least expect it.”

“Nah, that’s only for you Jaybird. Can’t get hugs out of you otherwise. Which reminds me.” For the last part he smiled and made his way over to Jason. Jason eyes went wide.

What happened next went as the fallowing: Dick chased Jason all over the house trying to hug him. At some point Roy joined in and the two of them managed to surround Jason and ketch him in a hug on either side. Then they began tickling him mercilessly. Tim was laughing so hard that it took him by surprise when someone (he assumed Dick) pulled him into this Cuddle Puddle. The Problem was that they had been making so much noise it woke Babs up. And She had no Problem Telling them so. However, that did not deter Dick from pulling her down too.

At the end Dick Rushed out with a “See you later. Love ya” and went on his way to work. Babs hopped back into her chair and headed for the kitchen to get her morning coffee. After a moment Babs address the three boys lying on the floor. “I’m working today, so the three of you are going to have to find away to entertain yourselves and stay out of trouble.”

 “Don’t worry Babs we’ll be good.” Jason Bemused.

“We promise will keep the mischief down to a minimum.” Roy Happily added.

“Now why don’t I believe that” she said and then headed back to her room.

The three of them watched her go then Tim gave a soft giggle. “That was fun” he said softly.  

 

By Mid afternoon Tim was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Several times he had almost nodded off and shook himself awake. Tim was sitting on the floor handing tools to Jay and Roy. They were attempting to fix the hot water tank, but really what they were trying to do is make sure it didn’t get worse. The tank had been rusted beyond repair and was in need of replacing. He was leaning against the wall when his eyes started to feel heavy.

“Still with us baby bird?” He heard Jason ask. “Yeah” he answered once again shaking himself awake. “Sorry”

Jason gave him an affectionate ‘you’re trying my patience’ look. “Are we really doing this again?”

Tim answered with a sheepish grin. “I’ll work on it”.

“Right well it looks like we’ve done all the work we can do here. How about you and me go and crash on Dick and Babs bed for a little bit.” Roy yawned “I could use a little more sleep myself.”

“I’m okay” he said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Tim you’ve been falling asleep all day. Go lie down and sleep a little bit.”

“I’m fine” Tim said getting up and heading out of the room.

Jason hummed “Maybe we should tie him to the bed. I bet that would get him to lie down and take a sleep.” Tim paused mid step. Slowly Tim turned around only to find both men grinning at him.

“You-” Tim stammered out “You wouldn’t.”

Jason shrugged taking a step closer. He leaned in so that they were face-to-face. “Try me” he said with a smirk.

For a long moment Tim just glared holding Jason’s gaze. Finally, he gave a huff of defeat. “Fine!” Tim stated putting his hands up in surrender. “But I’m doing this because it’s my choice and I’m tired not because you told me too.”

Jason gave him a smug smile “Fine”.

Roy just stood there smiling at the exchange. “Come on Baby Doll” Roy said taking Tim’s hand and leading him to the bed room with Jason fallowing a step behind them.

Tim glared back at Jason “What do you really think I’m going to do between here and the bed room?” Jason just shrugged. That look was starting to become very obnoxious to Tim.

“Who knows what goes on in that pretty head of yours. I just wanted to make sure you get all tucked in before I leave you.”

Tim blushed and quickly faced forward.

He could hear Jason giving a quick laugh behind him.

“You should feel special Little bird.  Jay never tucks me in.” Roy gave a pout. 

“Also what is up with the weird nicknames?” Tim asked as they entered Dick and Babs bed room.

They both shrugged. Apparently it was contagious.

Tim was led to the side of the bed farthest from the door.  He sat on the bed with a huff. He crossed his arms and glared up at Jason. “Happy now?”

Jason just stood there and crossed his own arms. Tim gave an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. Lifting up the covers and getting himself snuggled in and turning his back on Jason. Roy hopped under the sheets beside him. “Now are you happy?”

“Yep.” Then Jason bent down and gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek. 

Tim felt his face go beat red. He then attempted to hide it by lifting up the covers over his head. He heard Roy laugh right before he heard Jason shut the door.

“What’s wrong with him?”

Roy laughed “He likes you.” Then Roy grabbed him and wrapped his arm and both legs around Tim. Then he pulled Tim’s head against his chest.

 “And what’s wrong with YOU?” A now disgruntled Tim asked.

“I like you too.” Roy then began running his fingers through Tim’s hair. Tim attempted to pry Roy off him but that just made him hold on even tighter. Tim sighed resigning himself to his fate and relaxing into the hold.

“Are you always this affectionate with your prisoners?”

“Just you. And you’d better be careful because if you get any cuter we may just keep you.”                                                                                                                                         

 

Tim had almost dozed off when Roy spoke up again. “How’d you get this scar?” He said as he ran his finger along the scar Tim had at the back of his head. 

Tim tensed beneath him. “Fell down the stairs. It happened when I was little.”

“Wow. You must have needed a few stitches for that one.”

Sleepily Tim muttered “No. It wasn’t that bad.”

“Ah-huh” Roy said giving a thoughtful huff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so proud of how this story is coming along. Big thanks to everyone for all the Comments and Kudos.


	9. Home Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim gets pretty use to living with everyone and spends some time home alone. 
> 
> Also Tim and Dick have some cereal together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer then my usual chapters, but there was a lot I wanted to include. Hope you like it.

In the many weeks that followed Tim fell into a bit of a routine. He would get up and help Jason or Roy or sometimes Babs with things around the house. Every couple days Jason or Roy would go out in the hopes of finding work. Sometimes they were successful other times they came back disappointed.

After the unfortunate bed incident everyone tried their best to limit the time Tim spent tied up. The only times were for things like if no one else was home and there was some kind of emergency. For example, once Dick and Babs were at work and Jason had gone out leaving just him and Roy at home. The power had gone out and Roy needed to run to the end of the street to check the electrical box. He spent the most amount of time restrained when it was just him and Barbara. Nothing crazy so he could still get up and walk around the house. Just his wrists were tied together and then a longer piece of rope connected his two ankles together limiting how fast he could move.

The one thing Tim didn’t understand is how caring everybody was. It felt like everybody was always trying to make sure he got more sleep or ate more. One morning Jason even threatened to force-feed him if he didn’t come have some breakfast. “Tim you look like a regurgitated albino narwhal baby. We’re clearly not feeding you enough.” He also had to watch his back for spontaneous hugs. Dick would come up behind him and try and smother him with affection.

Tonight they were sitting on the floor in the living room playing a few hands of cards waiting for Dick to get home. Babs was working late and Jason would be leaving in 30 minutes or so for a job he had acquired. He said it wasn’t anything dangerous just a job by the docks mostly loading and unloading crates.

“-and that’s how me and Jay ended up living here with Dick and Babs.” Roy finished.

Tim nodded as he drew another card from the deck “So then what happened?”

“What do you think happened?” a frustrated Jason responded. He had been losing all night. “Four people living together and only one of them with a stable income. Things just continued to fall apart.” He discarded two of his cards and drew from the deck.

“So is that why you guys kidnapped me?” Tim asked.

“Not quite baby bird. Believe it or not we were only in your house to robbed the place. We didn’t even know you were there until we stumbled across you.”

“Which reminds me. Tim when you get back home you really need to update your security system. Anybody could’ve just walked in.” Roy warned Tim.

“Yeah, I’ll remember that.” Tim answered. “So if you weren’t there to kidnap me why did you?”

Jason sighed. “Because right before that they were threatening to take our house away. Look at this place. It’s not worth much and its falling apart but this is our home and they were going to take it away. Babs is in a wheelchair that only works half the time. Roy and I had hardly gotten any work in the last couple months. And all the extra stress was really taking its toll on Dick.” Jason paused for a moment. “I guess I just really wanted us to have a win.”

“I’m sorry” Tim said for a lack of anything else to say.

 

“Sometimes I wonder if they would’ve been better off if they hadn’t led us come live here.”

“Yeah” Roy sighed.

“I think they would’ve been lonely” Tim said studying his hands. “I mean my dad has tons of money and I don’t think I’ve ever seen him happy. Besides I think it be nice to have a brother who looks out for you. All of you take care of each other. I think that’s… Nice.”

Roy smiled. “That is true. Dick does love you too much to let you live on the street.”

Jason laughed. “And it’s not like we’re going to kick you out. You’d be dead by the end of the week.”

Tim smiled too. Happy that the atmosphere had been brought back to a lighter one. “I don’t know I think Roy can be pretty resourceful.”

“Thank you Tim, but I don’t think you fully realize how dangerous it actually is out there at night.”

“It’s not safe out there even for the best of us. In every alley there somebody waiting to put a knife in your side and steal everything you’ve got including the clothes off your back.” Jason said as he grabbed all the loose cards and began shuffling. “It’s a good thing you grew up where you did Tim because let me tell you if you would have lived on the street somebody would’ve snatched you up ages ago.”

“What? Why?”

“They take people off of the streets and then sell them to the highest bidder.”

“Since the crash its become popular for the wealthy. Pretty boys like you go missing.” Jason said.

Tim frowned “I think you’re just trying to scare me. There’s no way that could be true. If it was true how come nobody’s picked you up yet?”

Jason paused in his shuffling to look up. He then rested his face on his hand and then gave Tim a very wide grin. Tim then realized what he had just said and turned bright pink. Roy gave a hoot of laughter over the whole situation.

“You hear that Jaybird he thinks you’re pretty.” Tim tried to lift the hem of his shirt to hide his face while the two of them continued to laugh. Thankfully their amusement was interrupted by the phone ringing in the other room.

“I’ll get it” Roy said still laughing. Jason smiled to himself and then continued his shuffling.

After a few minutes Roy came back in the room looking very excited. “I have a job interview!” He beamed. “I have to go they want me there in 20 minutes.”

Jason frowned “that’s no good I’m working tonight. Who’s gonna watched Tim.” They both turned to look at Tim. “I could” Tim hesitated “I guess I could come with you?”

“Out of the question” Jason Scoffed. “It is not safe. And too much work for me to keep an eye on you.”

“So… What are we going to do then?” Roy questioned.

A long moment passed.

Jason looked at Roy “Dick will be home soon. He’ll be fine.”

For the briefest of moments Tim honestly thought they meant just leave him there. However, the next look they gave him told Tim otherwise.

 

Tim groaned as Jason and Roy tied him securely to one of the kitchen chairs. “Is this really necessary?” an irritated Tim asked. “I thought we had established a level of trust.”

“We do, just not enough to let you run around free when nobody’s home.”

“What if someone breaks in?” Tim tried.

“No ones going to break In. There’s nothing here.”

“I’M HERE!” Tim exclaimed. “Based on the fact that we’re having this conversation you KNOW I’m worth stealing.”

Jason smiled at that.

Roy grinned “Don’t worry Baby-doll, it will only be 20 minutes at most.”

“Besides, I think we all know how cute you look all tied up.” Jason said giving Tim a wink. Tim blushed.

After all the ropes had been tied off the chair was then dragged into the kitchen closet where Tim would stay until Dick got home.  

 “You done?” Tim asked.

“Not quite” Jason grinned as he took a roll of duct tape out.

“Oh Come On! You said it yourself no one would hear me anyway.”

“Most likely. But I’m not about to take that risk. Any last words?”

“I hate both of you.”

Jason only laughed as he applied the silver tape over Tim’s mouth. “See you later cutie” Roy said once again ruffling Tim’s hair and then heading for the door. Jason was still kneeling in front of him and Tim was doing his best to glare him to death. But the humour that had been on Jason’s face a moment ago was gone and replaced with something more tender. Hesitantly, Jason cupped Tim’s face looking deep into his eyes, then suddenly he pressed his lips over Tim’s taped mouth. The kiss only lasted the briefest of moments before Jason slowly pulled away.

It was the first time Tim had ever seen Jason look shy. “I’ll…ah see you later” Jason sounded strained. The door was closed and Tim was left blinking in confusion.

Tim was left a bit stunned. The kiss had surprised him, and therefore he was a bit distracted from the closet. But as the minutes ticked by time seemed to slow. The feeling of un-easiness began to creep up Tim’s spine. Your all right, he calmly told him self. He took a deep breath and continued to try to calm himself down. Anxiety began to grip Tim.  Did the closet seem smaller? What if no one returned for him? Soon the rapid beating of his heart roared in his ears, and tears started to roll freely down his cheeks.

“YOUR GOING TO STAY IN THERE UNTILL YOU LEARN HOW TO BEHAVE.”

“Please” Tim Screamed “Dad, I promise I’ll be good. Please let me out. Daddy, Please.”

Black spots danced around Tim’s vision. He was sure he was going to pass-out— the door was suddenly pulled open. “Hey Timmy” Dick said Cheerfully. “Hope you weren’t in there to long. I got heled up at work and I--” he cut himself off after seeing the state Tim was in. “Tim” Dick practically shouted. “It’s ok.” He said as he pulled the chair from the closet and quickly removed the tape. “I’m so sorry.”

Tim gave a deep gasp. “Its ok. Really. Just started to get a little small.” All the panic Tim had from a second ago was now gone.

“Hold on a second, I’ll get you out of that chair. Tim, I’m so sorry.” Dick said sounding even more panicked than Tim had been.

“Really, Dick. I’m ok. I just don’t like being locked under the stairs that’s all.”

Dick paused in his untying to blink up at Tim.

“I mean closet.” Tim corrected. “The closet. I’m a little bit claustrophobic… I’m sorry.”

Dick just stared at Tim.

“There really wasn’t any other way. Jason and Roy had to work, and Jason said it wasn’t safe for me to go with him. I’m sorry I worried you Dick.”

Dick reached up and once again had his arms wrapped around Tim’s shoulders. “Dick?” Tim questioned.

 “Oh Tim” Dick sighed. “I’m so sorry. We’ll never put you in the closet ever again, I promise.”

 

Dick had completely untied Tim, and was now pulling out two bowls out of the cupboard. Dick had suggested cereal for dinner, and Tim wasn’t opposed to this idea. He always like having cereal. So together they sat eating their bowl of sugary wheat. Tim had his bowl tipped back drinking the remaining milk when Dick spoke up.

“So that’s a pretty nice Camera you have. You must really like photography?”

“Yeah” Tim excitedly said putting down the bowl. “I love taking pictures. To tell a story and capture that moment in time. I love the way it makes me feel when I get the shot that I saw and its just right… At home I have a wall full of some of the best ones.”

“I’ve seen your wall. Your really good.”

 “Thank you.” Tim smiled. “I mean, I’m a little upset you went into my room. You should ask permission before going in to someone’s room. But I guess if its just you then its fine. Thank you.”

“Well, me, and Jason and Roy.”

“Now I’m insulted. The three of you enter my room without permission, and you steal my camera? I’m hurt, wounded even.”  

“Well perhaps I could make it up to you with this.” Dick said getting up from his seat and reached into a cupboard to pull out his camera. He then handed it off to Tim.

“Dick” Tim began a little breathily. “Thank you, but I think you need this more than I do.” And he tried to hand it back. But Dick just shook Tim off.

“With the amount of money we’re getting back from you, I’m pretty sure we can give you back your camera.” He said Smiling.

“Thank you Dick.” He said once again. Dick nodded and sat back down at the table.

“You know Dick, your way too nice to be kidnapping people.”

“Not people. Just you.”

“Does that make me special?”

“Yes, yes it does.”

Tim blushed a little. “Oh…”

“But I am really sorry that this had to happen to you Tim. The truth is I really didn’t want to, but… Well we were going to lose the house by the end of the week and—”

“and desperate times call for desperate measures.” Tim interrupted looking straight at Dick. “Its really ok. I’m happy to help. And really spending time with you and everyone else really isn’t bad. Believe it or not I really like staying here.  I just wish I could do more for you.”

“Oh Timmy” Dick said getting up to hug Tim for the hundredth time. “You’re far too sweet for all of this.”

 

Tim didn’t remember falling asleep, and he vaguely remembered Dick carrying him, but the next thing he knew he was in Jason’s bed. Jason was sitting on the edge of the bed pulling on some sleep wear when he noticed Tim. “I’m sorry Baby bird. Didn’t mean to wake you.” He whispered, then leaned down and kissed the top of Tim’s head. “Go back to sleep.”

Tim rested back on the pillow, but didn’t go to sleep. Instead he watched Jason finished changing and slide under the sheet. They laid there for a moment. “Jason?” Tim asked hesitantly.

“Yeah?” A tired Jason answered.

“Did work go ok?”

“Yeah. There were no problems so don’t worry. And no white vans tried to give me a ride home either.” The last part was said with mild teasing.

“That’s good.”

Jason rolled over so they where now face-to-face. “Listen Tim I… I’m sorry about the closet.” Tim winced. “If I had known for a second you weren’t ok; I’d have never left you there.”

“Dick over exaggerates the situation.” Tim yawned “It really was no big deal. And besides, you needed to work.”

Jason sat up and stared at Tim. “Yes, it is a big deal. There were other ways. We didn’t need to leave you in the closet. Tim, why didn’t you tell me you were claustrophobic?”

“because I’m not claustrophobic. I just psyched myself out. That’s all. I promise it won’t happen again.”

“Your right, it won’t happen again because we’re never going to put you in that situation again.” With that Jason laid back down and pulled Tim up so his head was resting against Jason’s chest.

“If you’re not comfortable with something say so, ok?”

Tim laughed. “ok.”

“Good.”

After a moment Tim ask one more thing. “Jason?”

“Yes, Baby bird?”

“I was just wondering… What if my dad doesn’t pay?”

“Tim your dad owns a multimillion dollar company. Trust me, we’re not asking that much.”

“Well, what if?”

“Like if between now and then your dad goes completely broke, and is now living on the streets?”

“Something like that.”

“I guess we’ll just have to keep you then.” Jason teased. “Relax, even if your dad can’t pay will still give you back. Everything’s going to be ok, you’ll see. Now can we please go to sleep.”

“Yeah, ok. Good night Jason.”

“Good night Tim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ヽ(⌐■_■)ノ♪♬ an other chapter done!


	10. The Lake House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick gets the weekend off and they all take a trip up to the lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but I'm back now and to make it up to everyone here's two chapters at once. (^з^)-☆

“Guess what!? Dick announced as he walked through the door. “I have the whole weekend off.”

“That’s wonderful Dick.” Babs beamed from her spot next to Tim on the floor. Tim had looked up when Dick walked in, but before that he had been in an awkward position on the floor. He had his camera pressed up against his face and the lends pointed up at Jason, who was pretending he didn’t notice. Babs was on the floor next to him. He had been explaining the different techniques and settings for getting a good picture.

“Great” Jason had started. “Maybe you can finally ketch up on some sleep you’ve long been avoiding.”

“Actually, I was thinking its been so long since we’ve done anything as a family. How about a trip to the Lake?”

“BOO-YA” Roy exclaimed.

“That is a great idea Dick, I’m not working either, so its perfect. We haven’t been up there since before we were married.”

They all started talking excitedly and making plans when Jason happened to look over at Tim who was looking a bit uncomfortable. “What’s wrong Baby bird?” Jason said looking at Tim.

“It’s nothing” Tim mumbled. “It’s just I don’t want to ruin your plans or anything. I was just wondering what you want me to do while your away?”

They all stared in disbelief “What on earth are you talking about? Tim of course your coming with us.”

“Really?!” Tim said perking up a little bit.

Jason just rolled his eyes. “What, did you think we were going to just leave you tied to the chair all weekend?”

“Tim I wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t want you to come.” Dick said smiling at Tim.

“We all want you to come Tim.” Babs said grabbing Tim’s shoulders and using him to pull her self up into a sitting position. She then proceeded to wrap her arms around his shoulders in a backwards hug giving him a small peck on the cheek.

“Wait till you see it.” Roy began excitedly. “The Lake is one of the most beautiful sights I’ve ever seen.”

 

So the next morning Tim found himself in the backseat of the car squished in between Roy and Jason. When asked why he had to sit in the middle the simple response was “because you have the smallest butt.” Jason had said that before giving Tim’s bottom a quick swot and telling him to get in the car. Red-faced with embarrassment Tim had begrudgingly climbed into the car to sit in the middle seat beside Roy.

It wasn’t too long before Tim spotted the rundown sign of ‘now leaving Gotham’. With that Tim had the startling realization that this was the first time he had ever left Gotham. That this was the furthest he had ever been away from home. Strangely enough he was okay with that.

It was only a three-hour drive to the Lake. The time was occupied with different car games that Dick made up. Occasionally Tim would lean over Jason so he could take a picture out the window.

It was after they had spent 45 minutes on a dirt road when they finally pulled up to what looked like a tiny little cabin. The cabin apparently had once belonged to Babs’s father who used it as a hunting cabin. 

The lake was indeed the most beautiful sight Tim had ever seen. For the most part it seemed completely untouched by people. Almost as soon as he was out of the car his camera was back in his hand and he was clicking away trying to get the perfect shot.

“Tim! Come on the lake’s not going anywhere. Come help us get set up.” Jason had shouted at him. Tim turned to see everyone else heading towards the cabin, and quickly got up to fallow.

The cabin itself was only one room. There was one bed in the far corner of the room and a small table beside the door. There was also a large fire pit outside. Babs explained that that’s where they would do all the cooking.

It was decided that Dick and Babs would share the bed and the rest of them would sleep on the floor. Tim really didn’t mind. With all the betting they brought it would still be pretty comfy.

The first hour there was spent cleaning the cabin. It apparently had been several years since the last time anyone had used it and it was in need of a good cleaning. By the time they had finished dusting and sweeping it was already midafternoon. Meaning that it was time to go for a swim. They all quickly changed into their swimsuits and started for the Lake. Roy had made a mad sprint for the water and cannon balled right into the Lake. Dick in one quick motion had picked Babs up and copied Roy’s actions. Jason had turned to give Tim a wolfish grin. Tim barely had time to gulp before Jason had picked him up and began running to join everyone else.

Tim only had a moment to gasp before the cold water rushed over him. Surfacing he grabbed Jason’s head and dunked him under the water in retaliation. Jason came up sputtering. He turned and made a huge wave splashing Tim right in the face.

The rest of the day was pretty relaxing. After they had all splashed around for a bit and taken turns on the rope swing jumping into the water. Everyone but Babs who had decided she’d had enough swimming for the day. A blanket was spread out on the grass so she could read her book. Dick had carried her over to it.

Tim came up to join her sometime after. He had taken out his camera and had started clicking away. At first he was just taking pictures of the scenery, but then saw Jason, Roy, and Dick splashing about and turn to take a few shots of them. He also took some pictures of Babs much to her bemusement.

Sometime later they were all gathered around the camp fire with a large pot of Roy’s chili cooking. The meal was delicious and the company was wonderful. They sat like that for along time. Telling stories of different adventures they had, and attempting to sing songs. For dessert Babs produced a bag of marshmallows and the other ingredients to make Smors. Tim had 3 of them. They were so good he couldn’t stop. When he got a questioning look from Jason he responded by smiling and explaining that he’d never had them before. After saying that they all tried to make him have more. To which Tim politely declined. By that point he was already pretty full.

 

Later Tim was sleeping peacefully on the floor when he was suddenly awoken by someone shaking his shoulder. Tim started a wake only to find Jason’s figure standing over him with a finger to his own lips. Jason made a gesture for Tim to follow him out the door. Once outside the door they began walking away from the cabin. Tim couldn’t help but notice Jason had a bag slung over his back.

“Jay, where are we going?”

“You’ll see” Jason answered with a glint in his eyes.

“Is this the part where you murder me in the middle of the woods?”

With a bit of a laugh Jason answered: “Not quite. Now hush we’re almost there.”

After a little bit of walking Jason brought him to a clearing right beside the Lake. “Ok, we’re here.”

“Where’s here?”

“Look up Tim.” So Tim did, and was met with the most beautiful collection of star’s Tim had ever seen.

“Wow” was the only response he was able to get out.

“You don’t get stars like that in Gotham do you?” Tim just shook his head. That got a laugh out of Jason.

Turning around he found Jason pulling a blanket out of his bag and spreading it out on the ground. Then proceeded to sit down and pull another blanket out of his bag in gestured for Tim to come join him.

They sat like that for along time. Tim curled up against Jason’s side in Jason wrapping one arm around Tim’s shoulders.

“Thank you Jason” Tim whispers looking up at Jason. When Jason’s eyes meet his he holds that gaze. Jason leans forward and instinctively Tim does the same. Suddenly there a breath away from each other. Jason lifts his hands to cup Tim’s face. His touch along Tim’s jaw is gentle like Tim is something precious. Then their lips meet in a faint kiss that sends sparks flying across Tim’s body. And in that moment Tim thought the world was perfect.

 

The next day they were going on a hike to a “Secret” location. Babs basically had to be carried everywhere because it wasn’t really wheel chair accessible.  Tim had asked where they were going but the responds he got was: “I don’t want to ruin it. You’ll just have to wait till we get there.”  So after about 20 mins of walking Tim could see a clearing up a head. The sight he was met with took his breath away. There were waterfalls all around that all poured into a small pool. It must’ve come from a channel off the lake that eventually collected enough water to form a pool. Over time the water worked away the rocks leaving it smooth turning them into natural slides. Tim could only gape. “I told you it was worth the wait.”

 

By the time they had left it was dark out and the sky was once again full of stars. Tim sat in the backseat with Jason on his right and Roy on his left. Both had their heads resting on either of his shoulders. Dick was driving with one hand while the other absently rubbed circles into the top of Babs’ hand. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he had been this happy. And he would treasure the pictures he took forever. Tim smiled.

“Why are you so happy baby Bird.” Jason question looking up at him.

“It’s nothing.”

“Come on Doll” Roy yawned from his other shoulder. “Tell us.” Babs had turn back to face him.

“It’s just I think meeting all of you…. It was the best thing that has ever happened to me.”


	11. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason makes a phone call and now they have a problem.

It’d been a week since the weekend at the lake, and coming up upon three months since Jason had stolen Tim. It wasn’t until now that Jason realized he had messed up.

The kiss under the stars hadn’t been in Jason’s plan. It was just one of those things that just happened. And at that time he hadn’t thought much of it, or what a simple kiss could lead to.

Today everyone was at work except himself and Tim. They were both lying on the bed Jason casually reading and Tim doing something technical with his camera.

He wasn’t sure who initiated it, but one minute they were both peacefully doing their own thing and in the next they both had their mouths pressed together in a moment of passion. At that moment it all flooded in what exactly it was that Jason was doing. The implications that came with it. He was too attached too emotionally involved. Suddenly, Jason pulled away and lifted Tim off him. Tim looking very startled shyly stammered “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not you Tim. I just can’t do this to you.”

“I don’t… I don’t understand.” Tim replied.

“This isn’t right. I feel like I’m forcing myself upon you.”

“But I want too. If it’s a matter of consent I’m consenting.”

“It’s not just that. I kidnapped you. And I was about to make love to you. Do you know what that makes me? What kind of a horrible person am I that I would do that? And soon I’m going to have to give you back to your Dad. I can’t do that Tim, not to you.”

Tim gave him a sad look but nodded anyway. Sadness washed over Jason. Leaning in he kissed the top of Tim’s head. “I wish things could be different.”

 

The time had finally come to do the exchange with Jack Drake. They had received confirmation that he had indeed returned to his Gotham estate. On that same day Babs had sent him a non-traceable email. The email explained the situation and that no police were to be involved in this transaction, and that he should be expecting a phone call. They also attached one of the pictures Jason had taken of Tim the first night of his arrival as proof of life. The plan was simple one of them would use a payphone far away from their house so that the phone call could not be traced back to them. It was decided the Jason would be the one to complete this task. Then if everything went according to plan the next day they would meet outside of town where they would trade Tim for the cash. 

Before heading out Jason once again reassured Tim that everything was going to be okay. Tim had been extremely nervous ever since Babs had sent out that email. Jason assumed it was partially to the awkwardness that had come between them. Jason had tried to put a bit of distance between himself and Tim. He wanted to make things easier.

Jason was trying hard not to think about it. He wished that somehow Tim could stay with them. In the three months they had spent together Tim had become part of the family. Roy and Babs were very fond of him, and Dick, well he was pretty sure Dick had mentally adopted Tim on that first morning.

Jason sighed at those thoughts. Tim was going to be okay, he was going back to a place where he could be properly provided for. Not someplace where the house barely could stand on its own, with a broken hot water tank, the roof that leaked, in the countless other problems they were dealing with. If anything ever happened to Tim because he was selfish and kept him he would never forgive himself. No, it was better for him to go back. Safer.

At a payphone along ways away from their home Jason typed in the number Tim had given him. It was the number for Jack Drake’s personal cell phone for when he was in the States.

On the second ring the phone was answered with a simple “Hello.”

“Mr. Drake” Jason said pleasantly. “Did you have a good vacation?”

Instead of answering he asked his own question. “Who is this? And how did you get this number?”

“Your son Tim.” He paused for dramatic effect. “Mr. Drake, I trust you’ve had a chance to look over the email we sent you?” There was a slight pause before he answered “Yes I did.”

“Good. Then let’s make this simple. We’ll return your son to you, safe and unharmed as soon as the money is in our possession. We’ll send you the location and we can do the exchange --”

“That won’t be necessary” Drake interrupted. “I won’t be paying you.”

Jason frowned in confusion “I don’t think you understand me.”

“No I understood you perfectly. Like I said I’m just not paying you.”

“No, I don’t think you do. We have your son. Tim, Tim Drake. If you don’t pay us you’re never going to see him again.”

“Works for me. Anything else then?”

 “Really, do you not understand. You don’t know what will happen if you don’t give us the money. You could be condemning him to a living hell for all you know.”

“By all means do what ever you want with him. Beat him, sell him on the black market, or if that’s to much trouble I’ll take him back anyway. I don’t particularly care.”

“How could you not even care what happens to your own son!”

“He killed my wife. The fact that I would take him back at all after he was stupid enough to let himself be taken shows my generosity.”

“He’s still your son!” Jason shouted into the phone.

“You want some form of compensation. Fine I’ll tell you what, I’ll give you $100 to take him off my hands. Of course you’ll have to come get it yourself, and the moment you did I’d have you arrested. Your choice.” Then without even a goodbye he hung up.  

Jason stood there a long time with the phone to his ear. He felt numb. Felt sick. He couldn’t believe the conversation he had just had. Rage suddenly bubbled up inside of him. He thought back to something Tim had said “What if my dad doesn’t pay?” There had to be an explanation. Hanging up he angrily began making his way back home.

 

If Jason thought he was angry when he had hung up the payphone it certainly did not compare to the anger he felt upon reaching his house. The whole walk home Jason kept playing his conversation with Jack Drake over in his head. The more he did the more anger filled him. So it was safe to say he was not in the right frame of mind when he walked through the door.

Everyone was sitting in the living room, but Jason only had eyes for one person. He made a beeline for Tim ignoring the stairs and bombardment of questions that were directed at him. In one swift movement he had grabbed Tim by the caller, hefted him to his feet, and slammed him against the wall.

He ignored Barbara’s shout of “JASON!”

“What’s the real number to get in touch with your dad?” He demanded.

Tim looking pale answered with “that was his number.”

“No that wasn’t!” Jason had started shouting now. “Because the man I talked to in no way could be your father. So I’m going to ask you again. Give me your dad’s contact information!”

Tim’s lip shook as he answered in a quiet voice. “I gave you everything I have.”

“WELL THAT’S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!”

Tears then began flowing down Tim’s face.

Roy was on his feet when he asked Jason “What happened?” Still furious but a bit calmer Jason answered. “He refuses to pay us anything. He says he doesn’t care one way or the other what happens to Tim.”

“That can’t be right.” Babs spoke up. “Are you sure you dial the right number? Or spoke to the right person? Jason, are you sure you spoke to Jack Drake?”

“That’s what I’d like to know.” Jason Spat. Jason turned back to face Tim, and was startled with the site that met him. Tim, who had started to cry harder started making this horrible whimpering noise, and kept repeating “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

All the anger that was in Jason vanished. The truth was he wasn’t in the least bit angry at Tim, but he WAS angry. And with no way to vent and not really understanding the situation he had unfortunately taken it out on the last person he ever wanted to hurt.

Dick was there in a second pushing (not roughly) Jason away from Tim, and helping Tim to the floor. Dick gently rubbed soothing circles into Tim’s back while at the same time trying to reassure him that everything was okay.

 

 

Some time later after Tim had cried himself to sleep and was now passed out back in Jason’s bed. The rest of them were standing around in the hall way. None of them were really looking at each other. They all were at a loss.

“What are we going to do now?”

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim leaves because he doesn't want to burden them anymore.

Tim had awoken in the middle of the night. He felt awful but crying yourself to sleep does that. Jason was, as always, asleep on the bed next to him, but instead of being comforted by it just brought sadness and guilt to Tim. Did Jason hate him now? What were they going to do now that his dad refused to pay? And what where they going to do with him now that no money was coming?

A couple of times they had joked about keeping him, but Tim knew that it wasn’t possible. He wished he could stay, oh how he wished he could. At some point, Tim didn’t know exactly when, he had started having this weird feeling in his chest whenever Jason was around. About a week ago after their impromptu make out session and Jason’s gentle rejection Tim had realized what it was. He had fallen in love with his kidnapper. It was stupid. How could Tim do that after everything?  The thing was that even though he had been kidnapped he never was mistreated. Even from day one for some reason Tim couldn’t understand all of them treated him with so much kindness. It wasn’t just Jason; Tim had also discovered that he loved Babs. Sometimes he wondered if this is what it was like to have a mom? Or Dick who made him feel like he was important or something precious. It really wasn’t very hard to love Dick. And Roy who always looked out for him. Roy may have teased him, and sometimes poke fun at him but it always seemed like he really cared about Tim. Was that what having a brother felt like?

He couldn’t remember the last time anyone had cared so much about him.

Jason had said they were about to end up in the streets before they had stolen all the money from his house. If he stayed would that happen again? Tim couldn’t let that happen. He had to leave.

As quietly as possible he got up out of bed and made his way out of the room very careful not to wake Jason. Tim was thankful he had fallen asleep in his clothes.  Saved him from changing out of his PJs. He crept down the hall and into the living room. He saw Roy fast asleep on the couch and did not wish to wake him. He made his way passed him to the door and then outside.

 He stood there for a moment looking out at the dark.

“Goodbye.” Tim whispered. Then started making his way to the road.

 

He didn’t get very far. He hadn’t even reached the driveway at when he was suddenly tackled from behind.  He was flipped onto his back where he became face-to-face with Jason who was now straddling his hips making sure he couldn’t go anywhere. Realizing the it was Jason Tim calm down a little bit.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jason questioned.

Tim nervously chewed on his bottom lip. “Leaving. I’m no good to you anymore. I’m not worth any money.”                                                                                                                               

“Don’t be ridiculous Tim. Just because today didn’t go according to plan doesn’t mean we’re not going to figure something out. Now get back in the house and let’s go back to sleep.”

“Figure something out? Did you not hear what my dad’s said he wasn’t going to give you any money for me?” It came out sounding angrier than Tim felt.

“Considering I was the one who talked to him. Yeah I did hear him say that but it doesn’t matter. You’re still staying here with us.”

“You can’t keep me. You can barely get by when I’m not here.”

“Did you ever consider that you’re a cost worth paying?”

Tim felt his eyes get misty and look away. “I don’t want you to live on the street.” 

“We may have originally taken you because we needed the money, but now, Tim, you’re apart of the family. And we’re keeping you here for your own safety.” Then in a softer tone Jason said “It’s going to be okay. Now that I know the whole story I’m not letting you go. Not now, not ever. We’ll get through this, all of us together.” He then leaned down and kissed the top of Tim’s head. “Okay?”

Tim nodded and wrapped both his arms around Jason’s neck. Tim was then picked up and together they walked back into the house.

**  
**


End file.
